Love Doesn't Judge
Prologue Two deep brown MudWings dove through the marshy forest, in hot pursuit of their target. Their yellow eyes narrowed at the rich amber shape turned black by the darkness. "Stop running, Changa!" the lead MudWing shouted, gaining speed on the silhouette. Changa turned around, revealing distinctly white teeth against his hulking black shape. A hissing sound emitted from his throat, followed by a blast of fire, illuminating the dark forest. "Jengo, now!" the lead MudWings roared as the second dragon jumped forward, grabbing Changa's wing in his huge, muscular jaws. A faint crack rang from the crumpled wing. Changa's claws sprang from his talons, raking against Jengo's flank. A snarl rumbled in his throat as his slitted green eyes narrowed at the dark shape of the MudWings, his teeth still clamped against his wing. The first MudWings lashed forward with unbridled force, snagging Changa by his throat. Blood splattered and sprayed across the ground as Changa slumped over, a trickle of blood dripping from his open jaws. Jengo released his grip on Changa's tan colored wing as it fell to the dirt. "Well done, Zuberi." Zuberi puffed a small flicker of flame into the air as he licked his claws. He snorted, staring back in the direction of the kingdom, the palace's dark outline lining the sky. He turned back to Jengo. "Let's go. The job is done. Sister with be pleased." he said with a small smile. Queen Topaz paced anxiously along the palace floor, her pale amber scales glittering in the moonlight. Her head snapped toward the cocoa brown dragon next to her. "Otter! Where are they? They should be back by now." Otter's blue eyes met Topaz's golden ones. "I-I'm not-" She gasped. "Oh. Here they are, your majesty." Jengo and Zuberi came over the large mud puddle separating the palace from the trees, landing next to Topaz. Topaz walked up to them, a stoic expression on her face. "Did you finish the job?" Jengo nodded. "The job is done, sister. Changa is no more." A tiny smile made its way onto Topaz's face. "Good." She turned to the pale tan dragon in the palace entrance, anger entering her face once again. "Now we need to figure out what to do with this filth." The pale MudWings clutched an egg close to her, tears staining her cheeks. Zuberi's eyes lit up. "Exile?" "No." Topaz groaned, rolling her eyes. "Execution?" Jengo asked. "No!" Topaz growled. "We aren't barbarians!" "Well then, what will we do?" Zuberi asked. "You won't do anything. I'm the queen here. I'll take it into my own hands." She turned to the pale MudWings again, sympathy in her eyes. "Mica, you know it's forbidden for any females other than the queen to have dragonets in the royal family." Mica pulled the egg closer. "I-I know! I don't know what happened..." Topaz sighed. "You know what we must do, don't you?" A tear dripped from Mica's snout. She nodded, not making eye contact. She loosened her grip on the egg, pushing it toward Topaz. "Just make sure it gets a good family." she said, her voice broken and shaky. Topaz took the amber egg into her talons, lifting herself into the air and flying toward the nearest village. The marsh unfolded before her as her eyes scanned along the ground for a hatchery. Her eyes at last fell on one at the center of the village. She swooped down, landing silently next to the hatchery. She gazed at the sleeping guard with his spear resting gently on his shoulder. She set the egg down in the mud next to three more and then leapt into the air, directed toward the palace. Chapter One Khamisi, Chausiku, and Nutria leaped into the thicket of reeds, laughing and squealing. Uchafu watched from the sidelines as his adopted siblings jumped and played with each other. "C-Can I play too?" he asked quietly. A wave of quiet washed over the area. Chausiku stood in front of Uchafu. He was much taller and more muscular. "No, you can't. Go find someone else to play with, loser." he spat. Uchafu tucked his tail between his legs as he sulked off. The laughing and playing continued as Uchafu walked away. He looked over his shoulder to see his three siblings enjoying themselves again. He sighed. "Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?" The afternoon swamp was absolutely alive with sounds. Birds sang and frogs croaked as the golden sunlight filtered through the tall trees. Uchafu continued his walk, the sights and sounds of the forest filling his senses. He had begun to feel better. A bush farther ahead of him began to rustle. He stopped, staring at it. "Is anyone there?" The bush fell still. Suddenly, a sand-colored MudWings leaped from it, landing in front of Uchafu. "Hi, I'm Princess Uzuri. What's your name?" she asked energetically. Uchafu stumbled back. "M-My name's Uchafu. Nice to meet you..." Uzuri giggled, smiling widely. "Wanna play a game with me, Uchafu?" Uchafu backed up a bit. "But commoners aren't supposed to interact with royals." "It's ok. My daddy won't mind." Uzuri said, her rich brown eyes meeting Uchafu's green eyes. Uchafu smiled a little. "Well, ok. What do you want to play, princess?" Uzuri reached forward and tagged Uchafu on the shoulder. "You're it!" she squealed happily as she began to run into the forest. Uchafu smiled as he ran after her. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Uzuri looked over her shoulder at him. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" she giggled. Uchafu began to close the gap between then as he reached out and tagged her on the flank. Uzuri whirled around and tackled him to the ground. "Ha ha, I win!" she teased. Uchafu thrashed a little bit, pushing Uzuri off of him. "Ha, no you didn't!" A talon stomped down in front of Uchafu, causing him to let out a small scream. He found himself looking into the red eyes of King Kuua. "What's this?" the king asked. His voice had an eerie tone to it, like melting ice. Uzuri peeked out from behind Kuua's talon. "He's my friend, daddy. His name is Uchafu." The king's eyes narrowed at the brown dragonet. "I see. And is he a commoner?" A nervous look entered Uzuri's eyes. "Well yes, but-" "Come, dear. You mustn't be around such common filth." the king chided as he gestured for his daughter to follow him. "But father, I don't understand. He is quite clean! We won't get dirty, so why can't we play anymore?" Uzuri complained. "No, Uzuri, my darling." the king continued. "What I meant is that you should not be seen with commoners. You are royalty! A princess! The greatest blood flows through your veins. Therefor, you should with dragons more like yourself, a higher class. This boy here is a lowly commoner." "But he isn't common at all!" Uzuri persisted. "I think he's quite special!" "Enough! You will not see this boy again, understand?" Uzuri sighed. "Yes father..." The princess looked over her shoulder one last time at Uchafu. "Sorry..." she whispered. She then disappeared into the thicket after her father. Uchafu sat in the mud, completely distraught. Agitation built up in him. "It's not fair!" he sighed. "Why doesn't he think I'm special?" He glared at the thicket where the two royals had disappeared moments before. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make him see I can be special. Maybe then I can see Uzuri again!" He ran back to the village, determination driving him all the way. Chapter Two Uchafu pulled himself on top of a tall tree. He struggled to hold on with his claws, nearly slipping. Uzuri and her clutch-mate, Nuru, were out in the courtyard of the palace. "Ugh, come on!" Uchafu groaned as he struggled with a branch. He gazed into the palace courtyard, upon the beauty of the princess. He sighed, resting his head on a branch, smiling. "Wow, stalking. You are completely twitterpated with her, aren't you?" Uchafu jumped, a branch snapping back and hitting him in the nose. "Ow. What do you want, Fataki?" he said, looking at the tiny Sandwing perched on the branch above him. Fataki snickered a bit. "I just came to make sure you didn't kill yourself trying to meet with your lady love." "Oh, Fataki. Quit being ridiculous." he said, pulling himself higher and trying to gaze into the courtyard. "I just want to meet with her again. Just once." Uzuri looked up at the tree where Uchafu was and stared at him, a small smile on her face. Uchafu gasped. "Fataki, she's looking!" he said, waving to the sand-colored princess. Uzuri waved back, smiling a bit wider. The branch supporting Uchafu's hind leg suddenly snapped, sending him tumbling to the ground with a yelp. Fataki fluttered down next to him. "Nice landing, pal. You're a real showoff." Uchafu pulled his snout from the mud. "Yeah yeah, really funny." he said, shaking the mud from his snout. As he pulled himself up, he looked straight into the eyes of Princess Uzuri. "Are you ok? Nuru and I saw you fall." she asked. "Yeah, that was a pretty long fall." Nuru responded, her pale brown scales shining in the bright sunlight. Uchafu looked up into the tree he had fallen from. It was lined with broken branches. "O-Oh..." His face grew hot in embarrassment. "Nuru, you can go back to the palace. I'll handle this." Uzuri said. Nuru nodded and turned back to the large stone walls. "Uzuri, it's so good to see you again!" Uchafu said, his heart leaping in joy. Uzuri smiled. "It's great to finally see you too. But I can't talk long." "Oh, I-I understand." Uchafu said as he pulled himself up from the ground. As he did, his snout brushed Uzuri's. He began to turn bright red. "I-I'm sorry, I just-" Uzuri cut him off by landing a kiss on his cheek. "I have to go. Goodbye, Uchafu." she said, sweetly. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Genre (Romance)